


One Rainy Night

by ratonnhhaketon



Series: As Long As The Stars Shine [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin’s Creed III - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: Ellie worries about her love while not being able to sleep.*Based on the prompt “I found you wide awake, unable to sleep without me” from a request on tumblr.*
Relationships: Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Original Female Character(s), Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor/Reader
Series: As Long As The Stars Shine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628281
Kudos: 20





	One Rainy Night

Ellie laid in bed, fighting a losing battle with her subconscious to get to sleep. Any other night she would be able to drift off within a matter of minutes, especially with the steady rhythm of rain beating against the manor outside. But tonight, sleep felt like a distant memory. 

She rolled to her back and stared up at the top of the four-post bed, following the embroidered patterns in the maroon fabric hanging above her. For what felt like the millionth time that night a chorus of familiar thoughts crept into the back of her mind.

_He isn’t coming back._

_Something happened to him._

_He was hurt and died from his injuries._

_He died alone and you will never see him again._

She didn’t even notice the tears in her eyes until they were already rolling down her cheeks. 

Subconsciously, a hand came to rest on her growing stomach. Ever since finding out about her pregnancy Connor had sworn to her that he would keep them safe and that he would return home after every mission. Connor would never break a promise, but she knew the weight of his role in the world. Ellie was an assassin herself and very clearly knew how death was never that far of a possibility.

The more she thought about Connor and their child growing inside of her, the more her sobs became uncontrollable. Her eyes shut tightly as her cries racked through her body, causing her form to shake under the layers of blankets.

“Ellie?” A voice called from the doorway. Her eyes shot open towards the sound and she was able to make out a tall, blurry shape rushing towards her.

_Connor._

She had been so caught up in her emotions that she did not notice the front door open, or Connor calling out to her to announce his arrival, or him taking the steps two at a time once he noticed her crying.

“My dove, what is wrong? Are you alright? Is our child alright?” His voice was soft and lanced with worry. He sat down next to her on the mattress, pulling her still shaking form towards him.

Ellie clung onto him immediately, not caring that he was soaking wet and still donning his robes and weapons. She nodded slowly, not being able to form words. He ran a calloused hand over her hair, smoothing it down before planting a kiss to the top of her head.

After a few minutes she pulled away and looked up at him. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, using his thumb to wipe the remaining tears that were still slowly falling. She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking up. “I.. I’m just so.. so scared.” One of her hands came up to rest on his wrist. “I know the fighting is not done, but.. I am just so worried that something will happe-“ Another sob cut off the end of her sentence.

Connor pulled her towards his chest and rubbed her back in small, soothing circles. “I will never leave you, Ellie. I made you a promise and I will keep it. Nothing can keep me from returning to you two.”


End file.
